Quinn, are you ready?
by gotAsecret143
Summary: Quitt/Fierce. One shot. Spoilers: 2x14. Quinn didn't want to sit through some stupid game of spin the bottle and have a random drunken, sloppy kiss with anyone. But it lands on the person she shared her first kiss with and it is perfectly fine.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this has been sitting on my computer for a while, so I just finally decided to finish it and post it. But anyways, in a game of spin the bottle, Quinn recalls her first kiss, which was with Brittany. Review if you want.

**Summary**: Quitt/Fierce. One shot. Spoilers: 2x14. Quinn didn't want to sit through some stupid game of spin the bottle and have a random drunken, sloppy kiss with anyone. But it lands on the person she shared her first kiss with and it is perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>When Rachel suggested the glee kids play spin the bottle, Quinn dreaded it. Coined by Finn, she was the angry drunk and of course she didn't want to sit through some stupid game and have a random drunken, sloppy kiss with anyone. She didn't want to see all three of her ex-boyfriends share a sloppy kiss with other girls in the glee club and she most definitely did not want to share a sloppy kiss with them either. She remembered the last time she shared a drunken kiss, and how it led to her 'fall from grace'. She vowed to not let that happen again.<p>

But she was not going to be the killjoy of the party. She would sit through the game and bitch slap anyone who slipped her tongue. She watched as the bottle missed her every single time. She watched Mike and Tina share their 'asian kiss'. She watched Artie and Mercedes share a kiss that went longer than Mercedes wanted and watched as Brittany tilted her head in disgust at the behavior her boyfriend was displaying. She watched Kurt's face as Blaine and Rachel made out right in front of him, almost feeling her heart break for the boy, but at the same time too drunk and pissed off to even care. She saw the jealousy in Finn's eyes, too. She also watched how Sam was all over Santana and how Puck was so fascinated with Lauren. It disgusted her.

Quinn began to wonder why she always ended up with the douchey boys before she realized the bottle had finally landed on her. She hadn't paid any attention to who was the one that span the bottle and looked over to Puck who had his creepy smirk on. All the boys had a creepy smirk on and all the girls just laughed, well except for Santana. She looked utterly pissed. Was Santana the one she had to kiss? Santana Lopez, the bitch that stole her boyfriends? Santana, the girl that gave Finn mono who in turned gave it to her? This was not amusing to Quinn at all. She was not going to get mono again. And she wondered why the hell, she had to be the first to share some gay kiss in this game of spin-the-bottle.

But to her relief it was not Santana. It was still a girl, but not the bitch that turned on her. In fact, it was the one she had shared not only her first kiss with a girl, but her first kiss in general, which probably would be shocking if anybody found out.

Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. She remembers like it was yesterday…

_Quinn went over to Brittany's house to have their weekly sleepover, but this time it was different. Santana wasn't present; Brittany said something about Santana getting grounded because she flashed her neighbor or something. It was stupid, but it was something Santana would do._

_It was the summer before starting high school so they talked about anything and everything and this time Santana wasn't there to be sarcastic about everything. They talked about their hopes and dreams. Well, Brittany went on and on about her dream to become a professional dancer while Quinn listened, amazed at the fact that she never realized how much Brittany could talk and how passionate she was about dancing._

_Quinn couldn't help but stare at the other blonde's lips as she talked about dancing on tour with Britney Spears or whoever was the hottest act when the time came. Quinn found herself biting her own bottom lip as she stared in awe, zoning out. She noticed the light tint of red Brittany's lips possessed and the adorable way she smiled, and definitely the way her tongue darted out to moisten them. Don't get her wrong, it's not like she never noticed Brittany before. Quinn always thought that Brittany was pretty with such a bubbly personality. But Santana was always there, talking about boys and clinging towards Brittany. It's not like she could say anything._

"_Brittany, can I…have you…" Quinn stuttered amazed at how nervous she suddenly got when Brittany stopped talking and gave Quinn her full attention._

"_Can you have me?" Brittany replied with a tinge of confusion after Quinn paused._

"_What? No, I mean…um have you had your first kiss already?" Quinn mentally kicked herself for thinking about asking Brittany if she could kiss her. What the hell was she thinking? Brittany was a girl; one of her best friends. Oh yeah, those lips._

"_Yep! Have you? What am I talking about, of course you have! OMG Q, who was it?" Brittany clapped her hands excitedly at the new subject. Brittany liked kisses. A lot._

"_You have? Who was it? How come you never told me?" Quinn felt a pang of jealousy. But she couldn't tell if it was because Brittany already had her first kiss before she did or because she didn't get the chance to kiss her first. She tried convincing herself that it was the first reason because the second would imply that she liked Brittany or something and that would be just too…gay. There was no way she was gay. No way. Maybe for Brittany. _

"_It's a secret. Sorry Q."_

"_I'm your best friend, though," Quinn opted to say instead of 'I WANT TO KISS YOU'_

_Brittany just shrugged with a pout. And that did it. Quinn found Brittany too adorable._

"_Can I kiss you?" Quinn sounded confident, "You know…for practice…for my actual real kiss with a boy." Quinn was not pleased with the remark she just made. But she had to; she had to make Brittany feel like a puppet and string her along, when in reality she thought that she was cute and wanted to hold her hand and kiss her and crap. _

"_That's the same thing...errr..nevermind."Brittany imagined how pissed off Santana would be if she told Quinn._

_Now Quinn looked confused._

"_Quinn, are you ready?" Brittany had her signature smile on, leaning closer to Quinn, looking her right in the eye. Quinn just nodded breaking eye contact to stare at Brittany's lips, wondering if the taller blonde caught the fact that her previous confidence went down the drain._

_Soft. Exactly how Quinn imagined it, with a hint of watermelon. It wasn't rushed or forced, it was just right. It was innocent. It was Brittany._

"Quinn, are you ready?" Quinn finally snapped back to the present.

This time, Quinn leaned forward, realizing how much she missed Brittany's lips. They were 3 years older, so of course she couldn't wait to feel how different Brittany's lips were. No doubt, though, that it was still soft and right and everything.

It started with a gentle, lingering kiss. Slightly pulling away, their eyes met and Brittany gave Quinn a small smile before continuing on with the kiss. It was innocent like the first.

But maybe not so innocent after Quinn decided to brush her tongue ever so slightly over Brittany's lips. Both mouths were slowly parting and it became slow and sensual as their tongues brushed together, not really caring about the show they were giving their glee club mates. Quinn was in her own world, with Brittany; Brittany always had that effect on people.

The boys sat there getting turned on by their blonde friends, while the girls sat shocked. One girl in particular though, was not amused, which caused her to "accidently" knock Quinn over.

"Oh. I'm sorry you were in the way." Santana spat, before sitting next to Sam, which happened to be next to Brittany.

Yeah sure, Quinn was an angry drunk, but after sharing that kiss with Brittany, being angry was far from her mind. They had to stop sometime right? And if the smile and look that Brittany was giving her was any indication that the kiss they just shared wasn't their last, it was perfectly fine.


End file.
